


Miscalculation

by lady_ses22



Category: Sherlock (TV), johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Chips - Freeform, Eating, Gen, Love, Sandwich, Starving, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ses22/pseuds/lady_ses22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple miscalculation. Sherlock forgets how many days he had gone w/o eating. John finds him passed out and weak. He not only gets to play doctor, but also feed his flatmate. Leading to something more John realizes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscalculation

Miscalculation

They had gotten a new case, smallish, so John decided to head off to work, putting rent and food above the mad rantings of his roommate on this case. He knew by now that once Sherlock was knee deep in a case that he could slip out unnoticed and casually insert himself back into the conversation as if he hadn’t been gone an hour or two. When he came back this time it was different. He had expected to see Sherlock with a pensive look and carrying on his lone conversation but instead found him passed out on the floor. He broke the lamp when he fell and cut his arm up a bit. 

John:  
I rushed to his side and called his name out. No response. I carefully brushed aside shards of the broken lamp and held him up, then carried him over to his bedroom and sat him down. I quickly went over to get a small bathroom towel, and my first aid kit. I came back with the towel, moist, and placed it on his head. I proceeded to observe his arm. It was still bleeding and there seemed to be a shard in his arm still. I brought out my first aid bag out and quickly found the tools I needed. 

I pulled out the shard and bandaged him up. There was no need for stitches which was good. I went back for a glass of water and set it by the bedside. Still not awake. I was panicking. “Sherlock!” I screamed again. I went over and shook him. Then I heard a moan. I sighed with relief. “Sherlock you ok? What happened?” He moaned again and opened his eyes. He weakly reached for the towelette and removed it off his face. “Ohhh” he replied. “Oh? Is that all?” His eyes met mine. “Miscalculation” he smirked. “What are you on about?”. He grabbed the glass of water and held it loosely. I watched him take a swig then put it down again. 

“Well?” I had my arms crossed. I had this rising anger and frustration inside me. Clenching fists. I knew it was because of concern but the stalling was making it impossible not to punch him. “Simply a miscalculation. I thought I was on the 4th day but now that I think about it it must be the 5th or 6th”. He smiled weakly. Then he moaned and started rubbing his temples. “Sorry? What?”. “Since I’ve eaten John. 5 or 6 days.” He looked down at the fabric and fiddled with it. 

“SHERLOCK! Seriously! Why do you do this to yourself? You need to eat, it’s basic necessity.” I through my hands up in the air then walked out of his room and then I ended up walking right back in. “I am making you dinner! You will eat it and from now on I’m in charge of your eating schedule.” I walked out and found nothing in the fridge as usual. I grunted in frustration.

Next thing you know I’m at the deli getting a sandwich and chips. I quickly bring it back to him. When I came back he was out again. “Sherlock!” I yelled. He woke. “Hmm uhh! John I was just resting my eyes” he said a little annoyed. “Sorry.” I handed him the sandwich. He barely had enough strength to take it in his hands. “Alright, alright!” I snatched the sandwich back. I unwrapped it and put it in front of him. “Eat” I commanded. He did. He took one bite slowly. Then more rapidly as he got the taste for it.

“Chips?” he asked between bites. I grabbed the chips and put a few in his mouth. He chewed all of his food while staring directly at me and a new feeling emerged from a different place. I cleared my throat and looked away. “Thank you John.” I looked back at him. He meant it. Every word. That feeling was growing. 

My eyes lingered on the tenderness of his eyes. I hadn’t realized my hand. My hand had remained at his lips, tracing them. I pulled it away. “Chips!” he requested. I looked at him a bit confused but did as he commanded. I grabbed two chips and held them up to his mouth. He leaned in and took in the chips as well as two of my fingers. He started sucking on them hard. I was shocked but didn’t pull away. I kept them there fascinated by his reaction. I located the feeling. It was in my lower waist region. 

I pulled my other hand over my crotch area to cover this growing feeling. Sherlock removed my fingers from his mouth and made his way to my lips. I was happy to see he got his strength back but was still unsure as to what was happening before me. But I went with it. I liked it. We kissed and kissed then somehow I was on the bed on top of him. This was moving too fast. I didn’t even know what this was. 

A stronger feeling surfaced. “Sherlock no.” I climbed off of him and just sat down in the chair in by his desk. “Why? You were obviously into it?” “Sherlock I’m not gay! and....we are roommates... friends. I can’t have our relationship changing over a fling.” I wasn’t even looking at him but I could tell he was buttoning up his shirt though I couldn’t remember undoing it. “I want to kiss you sometimes you know. Just be close with you John...in a special way. I’m sorry.” “We are close Sherlock, but you can’t ask me to be physical with you. I just can’t....do you hate me?” “Never.”


End file.
